Harvey the Crane Engine
by bbll22
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 NOW UP* Harvey is such an experienced crane engine on the Island of Sodor and is liked by so many, but when he encouters a rude motorcycle and then Diesel being his devious self, how can his usually calm exterior cope in the circumstances? Read and see...please review!
1. Harvey and the Motorcyle

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Harvey and the Motorcycle**

Harvey the Crane Engine is a proud engine on the Fat Controller's railway. He loves his work and is a valued member to Sodor and is a good friend to many of the other engines. He may look unusual but Harvey doesn't mind as he gets the job done with ease whether its lifting fallen tree branches or lifting an engine back onto the line. It would have to take something quite serious to get Harvey angry, but it did happen when he encountered Murray the Motorcycle.

They encountered one another on a beautifully sunny day on Sodor where the birds sang and sky looked magnificent as the sun beamed down and made everyone happy. Harvey had just been on a called and lifted a few de-railed Troublesome Trucks back onto the line for Thomas when in the distance he heard an unusual noise. It roared and it gruffed and it bemused Harvey greatly.

"What is that noise?" he questioned to his driver.

"Oh...no need to worry Harvey, its a Motorcycle!" he replied.

"It's a funny sounding one!" remarked Harvey as the roaring and gruffing noise got louder. His driver agreed and they just laughed about how it sounded like an angry Tiger. Soon enough, all of Thomas' de-railed Troublesome Trucks were back on the line, and Harvey made his way. Soon after, Harvey came to a crossroads where the gates were closed, which meant he had to wait. Then all of a sudden, the roaring and gruffing motorcycle noise was heard again, and then it pulled up at the crossroads behind George and Buster the Steamrollers. The Motorcycle was dark blue and grey and had a small face that made its eyes seem very angry indeed.

"Oh come on! Move along slow coach!" gruffed the Motorcycle as George slowly made his way across the crossroads and was then followed slowly by Buster.

"There's no need to be like that!" said Harvey to the Motorcycle. "You'll just have to be patient!"

"Patient? I don't know that word. I'm Murray the Motorcycle, and I don't wait for anyone!" it replied gruffly. Soon enough, Murray and his driver had lost their patience and swerved out to the side of Buster and George and sped straight past them.

"Watch where you're going!" called Buster

"Oi!" cried George. Harvey was left stunned, and so was his driver.

"He's going to cause an accident soon..." said Harvey's driver. Harvey agreed, and in no time at all, both George and Buster were through and the crossroad gate opened and they were on their way again, but Harvey was now very angry with the Motorcycle as it could have caused a severe accident, and Harvey never wants that to happen.

The day was progressing nicely and Harvey was just enjoying the scenery of Sodor as he hadn't been called out since the earlier incident, so he had a free day ahead of him. He steamed around the many twisty lines that Sodor had for him and he just smiled with delight at such a wonderful place that was all around him. He passed many engines along the way and blew his whistle at them, to which they blew theirs back. Eventually, Harvey stopped in Henry's Forest just to admire the beauty of it as it was truly wonderful. While he was there, he saw Trevor and Terence and chatted to them for a good while. This day was so relaxing, Harvey really couldn't believe it. Then, all of a sudden, the roar and gruff of Murray the Motorcycle was heard again.

"Oh dear..." said Harvey as the noise got louder.

"What is it?" questioned Trevor.

"I don't know..." answered Terence as the roars and gruffs from Murray's engine got louder, then he came into view and stopped beside the three of them.

"Good day chaps! I'm Murray and I'm r-"

"Really impatient..." interrupted Harvey.

"How dare you interrupt me!" bellowed Murray. "I am an important Motorcycle! Let me speak!"

"Since when are you important?" questioned Trevor.

"You don't belong to anyone special..." added Terence. Murray didn't speak, but his driver did.

"I think you'll find he does belong to someone special..." said the driver. He then took off his helmet and stood before Harvey, Trevor and Terence, but they didn't know who he was. However, Harvey's driver recognised him.

"I don't believe it!" he said "Its you...you're Sir Handel Brown!"

"Indeed..." replied Murray's driver "To be precise, I'm Sir Handel Brown I." Harvey, Trevor and Terence were left shocked, but were still unsure about who the man was.

"Who is he?" whispered Harvey to his driver.

"Oh, don't you know?" asked his driver to all three of them, but before he could tell them, Murray's driver did.

"I'll care to introduce myself properly then. I am Sir Handel Brown I, and I am Lady Hatt's brother!" he said in his posh voice. The engines did did look stunned, then all of a sudden, a roar came from in the distance, it was another Motorcycle engine, but when this one came into view, it had a sidecar attached to it aswell. The motorcycle then pulled up alongside all of them, and the people riding got up and took off their helmets. When they did, it was very surprising indeed.

"Jane!" called Sir Handel Brown. "How is my wonderful sister doing?"

"Just perfect!" she replied. "It's been a while since we saw each other, isn't it?" she then added in a delighted tone. Sir Handel Brown then spoke to the other person from the motorcycle who'd ridden in the sidecar.

"Bertram..." he said. "You're doing a wonderful job of maintaining this railway...I have to congratulate you on that!"

"Why thankyou..." said the man called Bertram who turned out to be none other than the Fat Controller. Harvey, his driver and fireman, Trevor and Terence were very surprised at this. Not only had they seen the Fat Controller riding in a Motorcycle sidecar, they now also knew his first name. This was a different day to say the least. Then the other Motorcycle decided to speak to them. It was a bright yellow motorcycle, and its smile was very wide.

"Hello..." it said. "I'm Lucinda...but everyone calls me Lucky...how are you?" it then asked.

"Fine..." they all replied in unison. They were still very surprised at the sight infront of them, but one thing puzzled Harvey now. Why was Murray very patient now, and not speaking at all, which seems to have been the complete opposite to when they he saw him earlier, so Harvey asked him.

"You've changed a bit suddenly haven't you?" he asked.

"Oh, you saw me at a bad moment, we wanted to get here as quick as possible to set up our treat for my owner's guests..." Murray replied. Harvey completely understood.

"What's the treat then?" he asked with intrigue.

"A delightful, and bountiful picnic with a special treat of a commemorative plaque for my Sister and her great Husband!" declared Sir Handel Brown.

"A Picnic?" said the Fat Controller. His eyes lit up immediately at the thought of it.

"What a wonderful surprise Handel!" said Lady Hatt. The three of them then sat down and had a wonderful picnic. Soon enough, they invited Harvey's driver and fireman, Terence's driver and Jem Cole – Trevor's driver to join their picnic. Harvey, Trevor, Terence, Murray and Lucky then talked and passed the time well on such a beautiful day on Sodor.

Evening came, and it was soon time to go, but Lady's Hatt's brother was staying for a few more days so Murray would be around too. Everyone had enjoyed their day and had a great time. Harvey then told Murdoch and Salty about his day at the sheds that night. They listened intently, and said they'd wished they were there to enjoy it. Harvey wished it would happen again soon, but he doubted it as Lady Hatt's brother said it would be a good while before he'd be back, but you never know as the Island of Sodor isn't always predictable.


	2. Harvey and Diesel

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Harvey and Diesel**

It was a lovely day on the Island of Sodor and Harvey the Crane Engine was enjoying a very rare relaxing day. Usually, he is swamped by duty of minor accidents and whatnot, so today was a welcome change. After relaxing at the shed for a bit, Harvey went around Sodor and tooted his whistle as he passed fellow engines. They tooted back as they like Harvey and find him a welcome friend on Sodor, but there is one engine who isn't so keen on him. This engine is Diesel.  
"Harvey doesn't deserve to be here..." he slimed to himself. "I'm more important than him. I should be the one with the all friendly toots not Harvey!" As Diesel spoke, he suddenly hatched a plan. "How wonderful..." he murmured to himself.

The day was bristling of activity but sadly none of this activity was for Harvey. Although he liked to rest, he did miss helping around. His driver and fireman agreed as they enjoyed their rest, but like Harvey they greatly missed working.  
"Something will come about soon..." chuffed Harvey. "It must...surely..." he then said doubtfully. In the distance, Diesel was watching on at Harvey and his crew and his plan was about to be put into action. Diesel readied his voice and reversed down the line to make his appearance more sudden. Then he began his plan and rushed into view.  
"EMERGENCY! EMERGENGY!" he wailed to Harvey and his crew.  
"What is it?" asked Harvey's driver.  
"EMERGENCY!" hissed Diesel once more. "Salty has had a major accident at Brendam Docks. You're needed right away!"  
"We best be off then!" called Harvey's fireman and within no time at all they were all ready and went off to Brendam Docks.  
"We're coming to help!" chuffed Harvey as they sped out of view. Diesel simply chuckled.  
"Brilliant..." he greased to himself. "Just brilliant..." Meanwhile, Harvey was chuffing greatly down the line on the way to Brendam Docks. His cheeks were bright red from his chuffing and soon they arrived. However, when they got there, there was no commotion at all. Harvey and his crew looked round quickly for any sign of an emergency and then they saw Salty and Salty saw Harvey.  
"Ahoy there Salty!" beamed Salty. "How's this day treating you?"  
"Fine..." replied Harvey. "But I thought you'd had an accident..."  
"Accident? Me? Never..." said Salty. "Who said that?"  
"Diesel..." replied Harvey. "He wouldn't lie surely...not about accidents...that's just awful..." Salty didn't reply and carried on with his work. His sounded his horn as Harvey and his crew left frustrated and very annoyed.

Later that day, Harvey was at the Fitter's Yard chatting with Fergus the traction engine who was having a new flywheel fitted.  
"...And there was no accident at all?!" said a surprised Fergus.  
"No..." replied Harvey who was still annoyed. "Why would someone make up a fake accident?"  
"Who knows..." said Fergus. "But it is Diesel...he never does anything right..." Harvey agreed and the two of them chatted some more. In the distance again was Diesel looking on. His plan had so far worked but it wasn't yet done. He was thinking up a new accident to report to Harvey as he shunted trucks but he was too distracted and biffed right into James.  
"Oi!" called James. "What do you think you're playing at?!" Diesel didn't reply; he just smiled as the next part of his plan was about to be put into action. Again he went out of view and then rushed up to the fitter's yard.  
"EMERGENCY! EMERGENGY!" he wailed like he did before.  
"What is it?" asked Fergus first of all.  
"Donald and Douglas have derailed! They need your help right away!" Fergus looked on suspiciously at Diesel, but Harvey and his crew had to take Diesel's word and were soon on their way. When they arrived at where Diesel said the derailment had occurred, Donald and Douglas were both in a siding sleeping.  
"You are kidding..." grunted Harvey.  
"I'm afraid not..." said a nearby workman. "There's no derailment here. Who sent you?"  
"Diesel..." said Harvey's crew. As they and the workman spoke, Harvey thought he saw Diesel in the distance watching him. He wasn't sure, but soon he was off once again but this time back to the sheds.

Harvey was at the shed with Murdoch as they chatted about the false alarms.  
"That's just awful..." said Murdoch. "No-one should do that...not even Diesel!" Harvey agreed but was soon interrupted by Diesel who'd come to the sheds.  
"EMERGENCY! EMERGENGY!" he wailed once more. "Elizabeth has crashed into Patrick the cement mixer! There's wet cement everywhere!" Harvey and his crew regrettably went knowing what had happened before and they weren't surprised when once again there was no accident at all. Angrily, they returned to the shed where Murdoch was surprised that they'd even gone in the first place. Meanwhile, Diesel was jollily going along knowing his plan had worked but what he didn't know what that up ahead some points were still directing in the way of an old line workmen had surveyed earlier. They'd left and gone back the way they came, but the points weren't switched back. So as Diesel trundled by the points, he was diverted onto the old line. Moments later, the points were switched back as Neville raced along with heavy freight duty.  
"Sunny, sunny day! What can I say? Sunny, sunny day!" he sang to himself as he passed by. No-one had seen Diesel go onto the old line so he and his driver were all alone. Daylight was slowly fading and no-one knew where they were.

Night was now drawing in and there was still no sign of Diesel. The foreman was concerned and contacted the Fat Controller who soon came to see Harvey.  
"Diesel is missing..." he announced. "We've worked out where he is and were just waiting for Harold to confirm it. We need your help."  
"Yes, Sir..." replied Harvey.  
"Murdoch..." then said the Fat Controller. "We will need you to help aswell with bringing the recovery goods and the workmen.  
"Of course..." replied Murdoch and soon all of them were off to get Diesel. For Diesel and his driver, the fading light of day was no good to them as they had no lights at all. The old line too was creaking and rattling endlessly and soon it gave way.  
"AAAHHHHH!" cried Diesel as he fell face-first into a muddy river. "Urgh...spluttering sirens! Mud, mud and mud!" he then said. Luckily his driver was alright but had to stay with Diesel as he couldn't see a thing now. Back at the points Harvey and Murdoch just arrived and cautiously Harvey began to go onto the old line. Murdoch couldn't go as the line wouldn't hold him at all. Up above in the now night sky Harold the helicopter was hovering above where Diesel was.  
"Over here, chap!" called Harold.  
"Good to know, good to know..." chuffed Harvey. His light was paving his way ahead and soon he came across Diesel. His back-end was sticking out and by the sounds of it he was greatly annoyed.  
"Of all the engines to come to my rescue..." oiled Diesel.  
"Of all the engines I had to rescue!" laughed Harvey, but he wasn't the only one annoyed with Diesel. The Fat Controller was about to have his say.  
"Diesel!" he boomed. "You have caused serious confusion and delay! What you have done is beyond wrong and I wouldn't even expect this from you!"  
"Sorry, Sir..." greased Diesel sorrowfully."Sorry isn't good enough this time Diesel...You are being sent to the fitter's yard and are suspended from duty for one week. I hope you will learn your lesson this time!"

When Diesel was taken to the fitter's yard he was kept in the quietest corner available and it was made sure that he wasn't to talk to anyone else. On his own, Diesel stared through the windows of the fitter's yard and saw Harvey being as useful as ever. Now he could see why the other engines liked Harvey so much and because he rescued him, Diesel began to like him as well and appreciate what a useful engine he is. But as this is Diesel, this feeling can't last forever, can it?


End file.
